Version history/iOS
2.9.0 *'Release Date:' Discover a new supernatural challenge, and quests in the latest Six-Guns update, “Gang Showdown.” *Full moon: Rumor has it that there are sightings of a werewolf. Be the one to find it and take it down. *The trickster: It's April Fools’ Day and a new character is visiting town, bringing with them exciting new weapons and costumes. *Earn new multiplayer rewards by being the last man standing. *Bug fixes & system optimizations. ---- *'Weapons:' **Charging Rhino **Death Lesson **Man Mower *'Clothing:' **Ringmaster's Hat **Deception Jacket **Liar's Leggings **Bluffer's Boots *'Missions:' **Full Moon Nightmare 2.8.3 *'Release Date:' 2.8.2 *'Release Date:' The new Six-Guns: Gang Showdown update is here with a chilling challenge and deadly gear! *Death is certain, life is not… The last Herald of the Apocalypse is here! Are you prepared to face Death? *Death fits you like a glove! Discover the brand-new outfit, exclusive weapons & a mount from Hell! *Tutorial redesign: It’s dangerous out there. Lay your cards on the table and learn the ways of the West! *Bug fixes & system optimizations. ---- *Changed icon *'Enemies:' **Death 2.7.1 *'Release Date:' 2.7.0 *'Release Date:' GANG UP for a SHOWDOWN in this special Six-Guns update that’s sure to revamp the very way you play. Consider it an early holiday gift from us! What’s New: *GANG SHOWDOWN: Enter this brand-new mode that completely redefines multiplayer competition *NEW BOSS RAID: Madness, the third Herald of the Apocalypse, will play with your brain. Keep your eyes peeled; he might be closer than you think... *NEW WEAPONS & OUTFIT: Only fearless cowboys will be able to handle these terrifying new weapons *WILD, WILD WINTER: Who said there’s no snow in the Wild West? Roll up the best snowball you can for the snowball fight event! 2.6.0 *'Release Date:' A new update just trod into the desert! Get ready to: *Confront a new Boss! Do you have the guts to face the second Herald of the Apocalypse and earn a brand-new outfit, or will you avoid him like the Plague he is? *Lay your hands on new weapons that don't lack in style! *Blow your enemies sky-high! What was missing from the Six Guns arsenal? Grenades! *Rule the Wild West with the new VIP System! Pile up the points to unlock exclusive items and daily rewards! *Overall bug fixes and optimizations. ---- *Changed icon 2.5.0 *'Release Date:' Discover the brand-new update for Six Guns, full of exciting new features! *Unity is strength! Team up with your friends thanks to the Gang system and become the most dangerous and feared posse in the Wild West! *New Boss Raid! Defeat War, the first herald of the apocalypse to be revealed, and earn an exclusive new outfit! *Cause absolute carnage with new destructive weapons! *Enter the Most Wanted Shop -- an exclusive store only accessible to Most Wanted/Gang players -- and get your hands on unique items! *Overall bug fixes and optimizations. ---- *Changed icon *New storyline missions *''Gangs'' *'Enemies:' **War *'Weapons:' **Mayhem Gauntlet **The Mutilator *'Horses:' **Harbinger *'Clothing:' **War Outfit 2.4.0 *'Release Date:' Discover this new update's exciting content! *Enter the brand-new league system and become the most wanted player! *Get your hands on deadly new weapons! *Participate in country-specific events! *Challenge your friends through the Friends leaderboard! *Win awesome new items & weapons in events! *Arabic support *Overall bug fixes and optimizations. ---- *Changed icon *''League'' *'Weapons:' **Hand Dragons **The Leveler 2.3.2 *'Release Date:' Minor bugs fixed 2.3.1 *'Release Date:' 2.3.0 *'Release Date:' The brand new update is now live! Check it out now! *Dominate your enemies thanks to the new weapons available. *Show your skills in the new events. *Revised dynamic interface. *Overall bug fixes and optimizations. ---- *Changed icon *''Events'' *'Weapons:' **Railgun DCLXVI **Spike Spinner 2.2.0 *'Release Date:' Are you ready for even more action and dark mysteries? Check out this new update for Six-Guns! *Game Center compatibility: **Play with your friends or compete against them! **Unlock new achievements. *New limited-time challenges in February: **Celebrate the second anniversary of Six-Guns with special challenges. **Defeat your enemies with heart-breaking weapons for Valentine’s Day. *Multiplayer improvements: **Discover an entirely redesigned multiplayer interface. **Compete against opponents with the same skills using the new matchmaking system. *New content! **Fight enemies with the new weapons! *Overall bug fixes and optimizations. ---- *Changed icon *'Weapons:' **Flare Gun **The Desecrator **The Equalizer *Major change in main menu animations. *Major change in multiplayer mode. *Removed Multiplayer Lobby. 2.1.0 *'Release Date:' Winter is coming in Six-Guns! *Get ready to fight the cold and dark creatures with the new Wolfskin outfit *Discover brand-new weapons, including the Frost Cannon and the ice cutters ammo *Ride a new horse: the Tundra Stallion *Various fixes and optimizations ---- *'Clothing:' **Wolfskin Outfit *'Horses:' **Tundra Stallion *'Weapons:' **Frost Cannon 2.0.1 *'Release Date:' Optimized for the iPad Air, iPad mini with Retina display, and iPhone 5s. 2.0.0 *'Release Date:' Even the dead have their day -- and when they do, you'll probably want some firepower. Check out the new Halloween Challenge and Day of the Dead outfit in this scary new update to Six-Guns. What's new: *New Outfit: Show off your dark side with ""Accursed"" clothing. *20 New Achievements: Can you pull them all off? *Weekly Challenges: Score the most in each week's task to climb the leaderboard and rake in big rewards. *Halloween Challenge: Your first weekly challenge is already waiting! ---- *'Clothing:' **Accursed **Muertos *Added new Achievements *'Weapons:' **Boiler Blasters **Hand of Kisin 1.9.1 *'Release Date:' Fixed display issues on iPhone 5S 1.9.0 *'Release Date:' Round up yer posse, because you’ll want some friends for all the new multiplayer content in this latest update to Six-Guns! WHAT’S NEW: *It’s kill or be killed in the new Team Deathmatch multiplayer mode *Climb the new weekly Leaderboards to wrangle big rewards *Battle in a new multiplayer map: Necropolis *New weapon: Light Cannon *New Darkwalker outfit *Overall bug fixes and system optimizations. 1.0.9 *'Release Date:' Will you ride off into the sunset, or do you have a date with the undertaker? Find out in the third and darkest act of the Six Guns saga! Whatever your fate, tons of new and exciting adventures are waiting for you in this new update. What’s New: *Act 3 of the Story: Experience this climactic chapter of Six-Guns *New Multiplayer Map: The Canyon *New Weapon: The Consecrator! *New Clothing (Outfit): Dress “Full-Metal” with a new hat, jacket, pants and boots! *Daily Quests: Earn bigger and bigger rewards for accomplishing tasks on consecutive days. *Turkish language support *Various bug fixes and system optimizations 1.0.8 *'Release Date:' This darkness goes deeper than anyone expected, and only you can shed light on it in this latest update to the Six-Guns saga. *New Weapons: The Ripper and Hellraisers will slam evil back into oblivion *New Story: Unravel the deepest mysteries of the forsaken canyon with dramatic new cinematics *Weapon Recommendations: See what Weapons will be most handy before jumping in *Improved Facebook integration to connect with friends more easily *Overall fixes and optimizations 1.0.7 *'Release Date:' It’s high noon in Six-Guns: time to draw your weapon and shoot it out with new content and challenges for every cowboy and cowgirl. *All players will jump directly into the exciting new storyline! *New multiplayer map: Bloodwine *Insidious new weapon: The Defiler *Bug fixes and overall engine optimizations 1.0.6 *'Release Date:' It’s finally time to see who really is the Fastest Gun in the West thanks to the brand new Multiplayer mode! That and much more is here in the latest update to Six Guns! *Up to 8 players can take part in a showdown in the new Capture the Flag Multiplayer mode. *Gain in infamy by rising to the top of the new online Multiplayer Leaderboard. *Link your multiplayer stats with your Gameloft LIVE! or Facebook account and invite friends to join the fray! *Dress like a real gunslinger with the new Rogue outfit available in the Shop. *Rain death upon enemies in the Solo and Multiplayer modes with the new Submachine Gun (SMG). *iPhone 5 optimization; *Technical optimizations and fixes for improved game performance. 1.0.5 *'Release Date:' Optimized for the 4th generation iPad 1.0.4 *'Release Date:' DRAW! In the Wild West, only the fastest gunslingers live to fight another day. So this update is all about equipping your cowboy to be the fastest gun in the West. *The One-Shot Upgrade unlocks every upgrade for every weapon instantly for one attractive price. *Play the new Shooting Range lottery game; there are tons of big prizes to win, some of which you can’t get anywhere else! *Two new weapons – the Double-Barreled Shotgun and another rare weapon you can only unlock in the lottery – will help you make quick work of your opponents. *Dress for success with the new Gunslinger outfit. *Ride off on the fast and tenacious new horse. *Pick up the Gunslinger Pack to unlock the new outfit, horse and Double-Barreled Shotgun all in one shot. *Share your achievements in a flash with friends on Twitter. *Various bug fixes and technical optimizations. 1.0.3 *'Release Date:' Optimized for the new iPad 1.0.2 *'Release Date:' It's time for another wild update for Six-Guns! Be sure to check out all the new content, especially the brand new Steampunk-themed missions! *New Challenges: Take on the new Steampunk quest chain, meet zombies and discover brand new Achievements for you to earn. *New Equipment: Check out the blazing fast Black Shadow horse and the just plain blazing Flamethrower. You can also dress to impress with new clothes sets. *Extra Cash: Earn rewards for posting to Facebook and Twitter. *Various bug fixes and technical optimizations. Keep the 5-Star reviews coming and the updates will keep riding into town! 1.0.1 *'Release Date:' If you think you’ve already explored this frontier, you better put your cowboy hat back on, because there’s plenty more content coming in this first update to Six-Guns! *Extended Gameplay: “Witch Hunter” quest line Get more out of Six Guns than ever by taking on the thrilling new “Witch Hunter” quest line. You’ll also discover new Achievements to challenge your skill as well as exciting cutscenes to draw you even deeper into the world. *New allies and enemies Evil has mustered new allies in the diabolical Exorcist, the Classic Witch and the powerful magic-wielding Boss Witch. *A Wider Arsenal You’ve got a few new allies of your own with these devastating weapons. Lay waste to the forces of darkness with the Witch Impaler and Sniper Pistol. *New Witch Hunter Gear Try on the new clothing options to customize your character and get new quest rewards for all your hard work. 1.0.0 *'Release Date:' Category:Version Category:Six Guns